Cinderella's Ever After
by MusicLover890
Summary: Cinderella is glad that everything turned out right, but something has been troubling her, a dream. The dream frightens her so much, her fairy godmother visits Cinderella to help with her problems. They discovered that Cinderella's step-family is planning for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella stared out the window, worried about a dream she'd had. She tried erasing it from her mind, but it was hard forgetting a dream she'd had twice before. It haunted her, it scared her so much, enough though it was a dream. The dream was powerful.

She turned around and sat down on the dark purple velvet couch that Charming had inherited from his passing father. It stood out against the other wood furniture. A wood fireplace that was to the right of the couch and large bookshelves filled with some modern literature; Jane Austin and some Charles Dickinson.

The large wooden door opened, and a cheerful face peaked through the crack in the door.

"Is that you Amelia, dear?" Cinderella asked the small figure. "What do you need?"

The child entered the room. She had dark brown hair, like her father's, and bright blue eyes, like her mother. Amelia said to her mother, "Father says he needs you."

"Charming? Why?"

"I don't know, he just told me to come get you," Amelia told her.

"Oh, okay, thank you darling," Cinderella thanked, wanting her child to leave, but Amelia just stood there. "Is there something else you need?"

"Can we play later?"

"No, I have many things that need doing," Cinderella had an irritated tone to her voice. She was getting annoyed with Amelia. Why wouldn't she just leave? Amelia sensed that her mother was ticked, and left. Cinderella sighed and stood up.

"Now what does my husband need?" Cinderella walked out of the room into the hallway. There were large pictures that covered the walls. They were Charming's ancestors. Every one of his grandfathers were up there, even his father, but not him. She felt dishonored. _I have to fix this at once! My husband is a king as much as his father, _Cinderella thought to herself. She'd hire a painter when she could.

Cinderella entered the throne room. It looked just the same when she first arrived as the ball belle. From the polished marble floors, tall columns, and the lush red curtains. It was the greatest night of her life, from meeting her true love and getting out of those rags. Sure, she didn't dress in them now, but when she was younger, it was amazing.

"Ah, Cinderella, my princess," Charming greeted her.

"It's not princess anymore, you're king now," she smiled. "Now, why did you need me?"

"You have a guest."

"A guest? I don't know anyone besides my step-family, but you don't let them visit."

"It's none of them, she says she's your godmother," Charming informed her. Cinderella's eyes widened. "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend," Cinderella told him. "Where is she?"

"Over here."

Charming walked over to the other side of the large throne room. Cinderella saw the person who had changed her life, her fairy godmother. She looked the same as she had a few years ago. Her fluffy silver white hair, her kind eyes, and her blue and purple cloak with the cute ribbon keeping it on her. Cinderella spread open her arms and gave her a big hug.

"How have you been?" Cinderella asked her fairy godmother.

"I've been great, we have to catch up, my dear," her fairy godmother said, looking over at Charming. Cinderella turned around and stared at him too. Charming got the hint that they wanted to be alone, and left.

"Okay, so why are you really here?" Cinderella asked her fairy godmother.

"Why do you assume I have any other motives besides catching up with you?"

"You never show up unless you plan to help me."

"You're right, I sensed something was wrong," her fairy godmother admitted. "So, what's been troubling you, my dear?"

"Don't think I'm crazy, but I had a dream that frightened me."

"I don't think you're crazy, it's obviously a sign of something, or else I wouldn't have come. What happened in the dream?"

Cinderella remembered the dream clearly. It wasn't a foggy memory, it was like it'd just happened a few seconds ago. In the dream, her daughter, Amelia, was running through a field of wheat. The sky was blue and not a cloud was clouding the sun. A forest was right next to the field; that's where Amelia was running to. Cinderella smiled, because her daughter was having a great time.

Suddenly, three familiar faces appeared from the forest. It was; Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella.

"My step-family?" Cinderella gasped out loud. Cinderella began running to her daughter. "Amelia! Come here!"

Amelia just kept running to Cinderella's wicked step-family. Lady Tremaine bent down and picked up the girl.

"Let her go!" Cinderella cried. Lady Tremaine ignored her and whispered into Amelia's ear. Amelia then turned to her mother.

"Go sit by the cinders where you belong!" Amelia shouted. "You're nothing but a maid! You're not queen!"

"Amelia!" Cinderella shouted angrily at her, but Amelia kept insulting her. Her step-family began to grow in height. Cinderella felt frightened.

"Cinderella," Lady Tremaine's voice said in a sing-song voice, but turned into a low growl. "We're coming for you and your daughter. We will be the ones on the throne."

"What?" Cinderella said weakly. She fell to her knees, feeling incredibly faint. "What are you doing for me..." she trailed off. Her eyes felt heavy and closed on themselves.

"And then the dream ends," Cinderella finished telling her fairy godmother her dream. In the dream, her Amelia frightened her so much, she couldn't look at the real one the same one again. Her fairy godmother pondered the story for a moment. "I think I already have an idea of what it could mean."

"Yes, I think you're right," her fairy godmother agreed. "They want revenge."

"That's what I was thinking."

"How are they going to get their revenge though?"

"That's the tricky part," her fairy godmother said. "We know the why, because you became queen instead of one of your step-sisters. The how though, hmm..."

"They can't just barge into the castle, we have guards," Cinderella explained.

"That's true; obviously they have some kind of plan, or you wouldn't have had that premonition."

"Premonition?" asked Cinderella, confused by the word.

"It's predicting something terrible to happen in the future."

"I just won't go to any fields."

"It can be somewhat vague, though. I'll find out what it is, I'll go to their home and spy," her fairy godmother said. "I know it's wrong, but it's for your safety, dear."

"I understand. Just don't get caught, okay?"

"Okay, I should best set off right now."

"I'll see you later then."

Then Cinderella's fairy godmother left the castle to return to the place where she and Cinderella had first met. She remembered that day, Cinderella in pink tatters. She'd been crying, because she couldn't go to the ball. Cinderella just wanted to have one day to have fun, something she hadn't had in years. The fairy godmother felt she needed to help this poor soul in some way. Giving her a ride and a beautiful white dress seemed a great idea. What a great idea it had been, Cinderella had married her true love, had a cute daughter, and now was queen.

The fairy godmother saw Cinderella's old cottage home only a few feet away. It had it's white stone walls, it's tower, and the long pathway. The gates and the trees looked so inviting, but the people inside were not. It was sort of misleading, then again, Cinderella's father had been the one to build the house before he passed away.

"Now where's a great place to hide?" the fairy godmother said to herself in a hushed tone. She saw an open window with enough room underneath it to crouch down and be cleverly hidden.

She quietly tiptoed to the window, but the rocks on the gravel pathway crunched under her dainty little feet. The front door swung open and beady little eyes stared at the fairy godmother. Her hair was all one top of her head in a type of bun that was tinted with age, she had a long purple dress on with a brooch in the middle on her neckline. Her arms were crossed, and she had a look of disgust on her face. It was Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's evil

"Who would you be?" she asked, while looking like she just saw someone puke.

"I'm Mrs. Winters," the fairy godmother lied. She felt terrible about the lie, but she couldn't exactly say she was a fairy.

"What are you doing here disrupting my day with your elephant feet?"

"Are you Lady Tremaine?" the fairy godmother asked, ignoring the step-mother's snide remark.

"How do you know me?"

"Uh, I'm just taking a survey of middle class citizen's homes."

"Ugh, now we're middle class!?" Lady Tremaine exploded. "Ever since that brat became queen everything's gone wrong!"

"May I come in for an inspection?" the fairy godmother asked her.

"Fine, but be quick about it."

The fairy godmother walked in the house, she'd never been inside before. The floors were black and white tiles and there were wide stairs.

A perky red headed young girl, maybe about Cinderella's age, trumped in. She had long curls that clashed against her pink dress. She was followed by a dark haired girl, who was the same age. She had the same curls, just shorter. Her dress was a lime green and blue.

"Who's this?" the red head asked. Her voice sounded like she had a cold.

"This is Mrs. Winters, she's inspecting our house," Lady Tremaine answered, then Lady Tremaine turned to the fairy godmother. "These are my daughters; Anastasia and Drizella."

"How lovely it is to see you," the fairy godmother, also known as Mrs. Winters, greeted kindly. The two girls just rolled their eyes. Lady Tremaine looked down at the ground. The fairy godmother looked down there, too. She saw her wand.

"Oh!" the fairy godmother gasped. "This is my pen, in case I need to write something down."

"It doesn't have a feather?" Lady Tremaine questioned.

"It's a new design. It's not very popular yet," the fairy godmother explained while stuffing it into her sleeve, so it was hidden. She hoped they wouldn't think anything of it.

"I see," Lady Tremaine said turning to her daughters. "You two, get Mrs. Winters some tea."

They left and Lady Tremaine showed Mrs. Winters the house while they waited. She saw the bedrooms of the daughters and Lady Tremaine, the long spiraling staircase that lead to the top of the tower - where the fairy godmother assumed Cinderella used to live since that's usually where maid service lived - and then some other rooms.

"How's the house?" she asked.

"It's lovely."

"Lovely enough to pass the inspection?"

"Oh, yes."

Then Anastasia called from downstairs, "Mother! The tea is done!" Lady Tremaine and the fairy godmother went downstairs to drink some tea.

"What kind of tea is this?" the fairy godmother inquired.

"Get her," Lady Tremaine smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" the fairy godmother asked. Before she knew it, she was tied up by Anastasia and Drizella. They tied her hands, feet, and gagged her mouth. They pushed her into the basement, but before they shut the door, Lady Tremaine reached into her sleeve and pulled out the wand. The fairy godmother understood what they planned to do. They were going to use the wand to get revenge on Cinderella. And the fairy godmother had been locked in a basement, unable to warn Cinderella of the danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella waited in her room for her fairy godmother to return. The drapes were open, relieving the front of the castle. She sat on the bench in front of her bed covered in creamy white sheets. There was a mirror that hung on the wall opposite of the wall the bed sat against. Cinderella gazed into the mirror and looked at her outfit; the outer shell was a sky blue, and the frills were white. There was some red ribbons scattered all throughout the dress, to make it look fancier.

"Something fit for a queen," Cinderella sighed. Even though she was a queen, she felt unsafe. She felt that even though there were many guards, she wasn't going to be protected from her step-mother and step-sisters. Cinderella thought that they were going to get into her home, and ruin her life. She remembered Amelia. She stood up and left her room.

"I should be there to keep my daughter out of their clutches," Cinderella said out loud. Amelia's room was down at the end of the hallway. Cinderella approached the door and slowly opened it. "Amelia? Are you there?"

"Yes, mommy," Amelia replied.

Cinderella entered the room, and found her daughter sitting on the floor playing with dolls. Amelia's room was not as big as Cinderella's, but it was still beautiful. There were porcelain dolls lined on the shelves that Cinderella and Charming had collected from their travels. Before Charming had become king, he and Cinderella wanted to see the world.

Amelia's bed was a dark red. It was smooth and shined like satin. The windows were opened, letting in the bright sunlight of noon.

"Amelia, I wanted to apologize for being so harsh earlier," Cinderella told her daughter.

"It's okay, mommy," Amelia said still playing with her dolls.

"Can I still play with you, darling?"

"You can't though, mommy."

Cinderella asked, confused by her daughter. Hadn't Amelia asked earlier for her to play?

"Why not?"

"You have cleaning to do," Amelia's voice deepened, and the little girl turned to her mother. Her face was not the same Cinderella's step-mother.

"What have you done to her?!" Cinderella exclaimed. Cinderella shot up out of her bed. Her heart was racing and pounding hard in her chest. She was breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream," Cinderella sighed. She tried calming herself. Then she remembered something. "Amelia."

She jumped out of bed and dashed down the hallway. She burst into the room, the door hitting the wall. She thought maybe it left a dent, but right now that doesn't matter.

"Amelia, darling, are you okay?" Cinderella asked, out of breath. Amelia turned around. Her face was Amelia's; not Lady Tremaine's.

"Yeah, mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Cinderella smiled. She went over and picked up her daughter. "Honey, I'm sorry for being so cold earlier to you."

"It's fine, mommy."

"Now, how about we play dolls?"

* * *

Charming sat in his throne room. He was bored and wanted a break from "ruling." Charming didn't think he was doing much, because all he did was listen to the people in the village's complainants. He'd rather enjoy time with his wife and their child. He missed them. Even though they lived in the same home all day, they never saw one another. Charming missed his father. When his father was alive, Charming was able to spend time with his family. He felt like he might grow apart from Cinderella and Amelia.

The next villager walked in. They wore a cloak over their head to conceal their face. They bowed when they saw the king, but Charming didn't see whoever was hidden under the cloak.

"What is it you wish to ask?" Charming asked the villager.

"I have nothing to ask," the villager replied.

"What?"

The villager pulled out a stick and pointed it at Charming.

"What are you doing?" Charming got worried. "Guards take this villager out of my sites!"

Before they could take the villager, they waved the stick and glitter shot from the tip. The guards began to turn into stone figures.

"What have you done?" Charming gasped. It was amazing to see this happen, but it was also terrifying. How could a person posses the power to cast spells?

"Just getting some revenge," the villager laughed, and pulled the cloak off.

"Lady Tremaine!" Charming shouted. Before he could say anything more, he froze in place. His vision was darkened. His body was stiff. He'd been turned to stone like the guards. He felt like crying, but his new stone body wouldn't allow it.

* * *

[A Few Minutes Prior]

The fairy godmother kept hitting the basement door repeatedly. She had to warn Cinderella. _W__ho knows what Lady Tremaine and her daughters would do when they possessed the magical powers? _She thought.

The door began to bend. Sweat dripped from the fairy godmother's forehead. This was taking a lot out of the old lady. She heard a snap, and daylight dripped into her eyes. She sighed, but she wasn't free yet. There was only a small hole, not enough for her to squeeze through. It only took one more body slam to the door for it to crash to the ground.

She wanted to take a break, but Cinderella's whole life was on the line. She was still tied up though. The fairy godmother looked around the room and spotted a knife. She hobbled over to it, and tried cutting the binds on her hands. She cut her hand; it didn't matter right now though. They finally were loose. They broke apart. She untied the gag around her mouth. She took in a deep breath. Her air supply was limited while trapped in the basement. The fairy godmother then untied her feet.

"Now, I've got to go save Cinderella," the fairy godmother said.

The fairy godmother ran from the house, she had to find Cinderella and warn her. She also had to find Lady Tremaine and get back her wand. She had an idea of where she was. The castle.

* * *

Cinderella played dolls with Amelia. Cinderella had the doll that she'd brought back from India. It had a beautiful pattern to its clothes. Amelia had one from Japan, so it had a kimono.

Cinderella was happy to be spending time with her child. She began to wonder if she and Charming would ever have another one.

_Maybe this time, it'll be a boy, _she thought. Cinderella thought they would probably never have another child, because he was so busy all the time. She missed her husband. She saw him every night before he went to bed, but he was asleep, not a great time for much talking.

Then Cinderella heard tapping that came from Amelia's window. She looked at what it was. It was her fairy godmother. She raised an eyebrow, and her fairy godmother kept tapping. Cinderella stood up and walked to the window to open it for her fairy godmother.

"Cinderella, dear," her fairy godmother breathed.

"Why are you out of breath?" Cinderella asked her.

"I'll tell you later. There's something more important," her fairy godmother told her. "Your step-mother has my wand."

"No."

"Yes, get Amelia and come with me."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cinderella said. She turned back to her fairy godmother. "I can't leave."

"She has my wand, you're in danger!"

"I must face her though. I must stand up for myself and face my fears," Cinderella explained. She picked up Amelia and handed her to her fairy godmother.

"Keep her safe, old friend," Cinderella said tearing up. She hated the fact she might not see her daughter again. She wiped away her tears. "I will see you again, Amelia."

"Good luck," her fairy godmother said.

Cinderella nodded and waved goodbye. She then thought she should warn her husband. She ran into the throne room.

"Lady Tremaine!" Charming shouted. Then his body began to stiffed and turn gray.

Cinderella stood horrified for a moment and saw who had done this to her husband.

"Hello again," Lady Tremaine said.

"Turn him back!" Cinderella whined.

"I'm getting revenge on you, you think I'd listen to whatever you have to say?" Lady Tremaine asked. "Let me answer that, no. I think he'd make a great edition to my lawn once I take over this castle."

"You can't do this."

"I am though," Lady Tremaine laughed, and then pointed the fairy godmother's wand at Cinderella. "You're next, and then I'm going to get your daughter. I'm going to wreck your life."

The wand's power circled around Cinderella once again like it did on that night so many years ago. This time it was different though. Her luxurious blue dress turned into her maid uniform from when she lived with Lady Tremaine.

"You look just like you should," Lady Tremaine smiled. "I'm just doing what should have happened all those years ago."

Then Anastasia and Drizella entered the throne room.

"Look at that, Anastasia!" Drizella exclaimed. "It's Cinderella dressed in the only thing that looks good on her!"

"I don't know, maybe a few more patches would be better!" Anastasia laughed.

Drizella and Anastasia ran towards Cinderella. They took her maid's dress in their hands and ripped at the edges. It tore and scattered pieces of her clothes had fallen to the floor.

"Pick those up, you clumsy little fool!" Lady Tremaine glared at Cinderella. Cinderella then bent down and picked up the tattered brown pieces of cloth. Anastasia and Drizella began kicking her sides. Cinderella stopped for a moment to catch her breath, because Anastasia had kicked her throat.

"Don't stop, pick them up now," Lady Tremaine demanded. "I want my throne room to look spotless."

Cinderella's step-family began laughing at Cinderella's pain. Cinderella had to surrender to her step-family's cruelty. They had the magic powers, they could turn her into something worse than this. There were a million things worse than being forced to pick up after her step-family while being kicked.

Cinderella looked up at her stone husband. _I can't give up now though._ She thought. _I have to save my husband and our daughter. _There was nothing Cinderella could do right now though. She had to plan to save her family and take down her step-family.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella swept the floors and scrubbed the windows. She felt tormented that after a week she still hadn't seen her darling little girl's sweet angelic face. She looked at her husband each day, but his stone face captured his last emotion: fear. Lady Tremaine now made Cinderella call her Queen Tremaine. Lady Tremaine planned to make her announcement that she'd over thrown the throne tomorrow. For now, she kept it hidden. Cinderella's step-family had moved her into the cramped storage closet. It reeked of washing water and an unrecognizable smell. It was worse than her old room at her step-family's cottage. At least there she had a somewhat comfortable bed and a window to let in the morning light. She didn't even have her mice friends to comfort her. They were too terrified of Lady Tremaine and her two terrible daughters. They were especially scared of their new acquired magic skills.

Cinderella walked into the next room to clean, her old bedroom. She had to walk through the hallway, that used to be filled with the portraits of deceased kings. Now, though, the king's face were scarred with hideous marks. There were scratches and black skids. The once glorious kings now looked like clowns trying out for a run down circus. She felt a little glad she hadn't gotten a painting of her husband up there.

Cinderella began changing the sheets on her old bed. As she pulled them off, a piece of paper slipped from under the mattress. It landed softly on the floor. Cinderella looked around to make sure no one was looking. When she made sure the coast was clear, she bent down and picked up the paper. The piece of paper had writing on it:

_Dear Cinderella,_

_ I hope you find this soon. I will probably only have enough time to slip this note somewhere. I would've stopped to say hello, but Lady Tremaine is a fierce one! I have a plan to help you out of there. Don't worry Amelia is just fine, she misses you, though. I'm entrusting her to some fellow fairies. She'll be fine in their care, they've taken care of a child before! I'll see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Fairy Godmother_

Cinderella smiled. She was glad her child was okay and that her fairy godmother was going to help her out of this situation. She had no idea what her fairy godmother had in mind, but she knew it was bound to work. Her fairy godmother's plan had worked before.

Cinderella changed the sheets quickly and left the room promptly. She went into the garden to see her husband again. Lady Tremaine had put him out there so Cinderella would be haunted by his stony appearance. Cinderella was glad he was out here though, because she would be able to see his charming face. His stone statue was frozen with his arm sticking out forward, his face had the look of fear. Lady Tremaine was quite fearful. _Who wouldn't make that face while looking while looking at that wretched woman? _Cinderella thought to herself. She touched his face.

"I'll get you back, my dear husband," Cinderella told the statue. "Trust me, if you can hear me. I love you so much." Cinderella began to cry. She then returned back into the house, so she wouldn't get in trouble with Lady Tremaine.

As soon as she entered the castle, she found Lady Tremaine with a cold look on her face. Cinderella stopped in her tracks.

"Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine shouted. "Where is my wand?"

"You wand?" Cinderella asked. Maybe her fairy godmother had already sprung into action. "Queen Tremaine, it's right there," she said glumly after seeing it poking out of her dress. Lady Tremaine now wore Cinderella's old dresses from when she was queen. Lady Tremaine had worn a dark green dress with green mint in the middle. It was a two piece dress, so the wand was sticking up from the skirt.

"Well, thank you," Lady Tremaine said, calming down. "Back to your duties!"

Cinderella then scampered off to do her maid work. While going to clean Amelia's old room, Cinderella was tapped on the shoulder by another maid.

"Yes?" Cinderella asked the strange maid.

"It's me," a cheerful voice told Cinderella. It took Cinderella a moment, but then she realized who it was, it was her good friend. Her fairy godmother.

"Oh, hello!" Cinderella said, trying not to attract the attention from her step-family. She didn't want them to catch on.

"I have an idea," her fairy godmother whispered.

"Come to my room," Cinderella whispered back. "It's the storage closet. I'll go into there, you follow a minutes later."

Her fairy godmother winked to indicate that she understood. Her fairy godmother walked into another room for the time being, because she was disguised as a maid, so it would look like she was going to clean something.

Cinderella strolled down to her room. She waited in her "room" for her fairy godmother. After a few minutes, her fairy godmother tiptoed into Cinderella's new room.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Cinderella asked her fairy godmother.

"It's not a foolproof plan," she replied.

"Anything's better than not seeing Amelia or my husband."

"Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Cinderella dipped her washcloth into the dish water. She washed the floors in the throne room. Lady Tremaine sat in Charming's seat. Cinderella glared up at her. _How dare she take the true king's spot?_ Cinderella thought. Cinderella felt sick that Lady Tremaine was planning on announcing to the kingdom that she was the new ruler. Cinderella tried not to image what life would be like in the kingdom if she does become queen.

Cinderella then stood up. She dropped the washcloth onto the floor.

"What?" Lady Tremaine asked. "You aren't done! Clean those floors, my crowning is today. I want it to gleaming!"

Cinderella raised her finger and pointed it at Lady Tremaine. "No, you're not queen. I am!"

Lady Tremaine's eyebrows lowered. They arched to show that she was angry.

"How dare you speak out against me!" Lady Tremaine shouted and then stood up. She reached to grab the fairy godmother's wand, but before she could do anything, the fairy godmother knocked her out with a heavy spear from one of the decorative knights. Lady Tremaine then slumped to the floor.

"Distractions," Cinderella's fairy godmother mumbled. "Everyone's weakness."

"That was easy," Cinderella beamed.

Before the fairy godmother could get back her wand, Anastasia and Drizella stomped into the throne room.

"Mother!" Anastasia yelled. "We have to - wait what are you two doing?"

"Uh, nothing," Cinderella answered. The fairy godmother quickly tried finding her wand.

"Cinderella, darling, it isn't here!" her fairy godmother exclaimed.

"How can it not?"

"Because we have it!" Drizella laughed. Anastasia pointed the fairy godmother's wand at Cinderella.

"We stole it while Mother was sleeping. We came here to do her in," Anastasia told them. "We're sick of her treating us like a lower class."

"Yeah, but seeing as you've already taken care of her, we'll just be taking our throne!" Drizella said.

"You can't do that!" Cinderella gasped.

"You're going to complain the whole time we're ruling, aren't you?" Anastasia moaned. "Might as well get rid of you now." Anastasia lifted the wand. "What to turn you into? A frog, maybe a mouse? So I can squash you!"

Cinderella's fairy godmother ran down to Anastasia.

"Not today, dearie!" the fairy godmother yelled as she struggled with Anastasia. Anastasia was caught off guard. The fairy godmother and Anastasia basically rocked back and forth before Anastasia finally was thrown back. While she crashed into the wall, the wand went flying through the air. Drizella, the fairy godmother, and Cinderella all dove in for it. Drizella pushed Cinderella back. Cinderella fell on her back onto the floor. Cinderella gasped from the sudden fall. Drizella tried kicking the fairy godmother, but Cinderella grabbed her arms and pulled her back. They fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Drizella exclaimed.

"Fixing my life!" Cinderella replied.

The fairy godmother finally managed to pick up her wand.

"Good to have you back, old friend," the fairy godmother smiled. "Now let's fix everything." She waved her wand, and Drizella, Anastasia, and Lady Tremaine floated into the air.

"What are you doing?" Drizella asked. The fairy godmother just had them float down to the dungeon. Cinderella's dress turned back into her royal queen dress. It didn't irritate her skin like her maid's outfit did.

"Cinderella?" a man's voice asked. Cinderella turned around.

"Charming," she cried. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"And I love you, too," Charming kissed her.

"What?"

"I could hear you the whole time. I heard everything you said."

"Oh, you did?"

The fairy godmother gasped. "Oh, yes, there's one more thing missing!"

"Mommy!" Amelia cried happily. "Daddy!" The little girl ran to her parents, who were now smiling and tearing up with joy, and jumped into their arms.

"I've missed you two so much," Charming said.

"I missed you, too," Cinderella smiled. The fairy godmother also smiled at Cinderella's happiness. "Wait, do you have to leave again?" Cinderella asked while walking over to her fairy godmother.

"I'm afraid so," the fairy godmother said sadly. "I've made everything right again, so I must leave."

"Will I ever see you again, though?"

"Perhaps not, hopefully not. I only appear when trouble is near."

"I'll miss you," Cinderella cried and hugged her fairy godmother.

"You have a good life, Cinderella," her fairy godmother said. She then waved her wand and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Charming asked Cinderella.

"A very dear friend."


End file.
